


Demon's Tail

by sylvie_wants_your_frogs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affectionate BadBoyHalo, Affectionate Skeppy, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nonsexual Affection, Oneshot, criticism accepted but pls be nice, first fic, i cannot stress this enough this is NONSEXUAL, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag help, is sitting on someone's lap cuddling?, someone asked me to make a chapter abt tail touching and that's no good lmao, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvie_wants_your_frogs/pseuds/sylvie_wants_your_frogs
Summary: “You can’t!” Bad desperately waved his hands around, signaling a big no.“Why not?”“Well…” He put his hand in his hair. Skeppy watched as his tail moved in large, slow waves.“It’s… erm… considered somewhat intimate.” Bad emphasized on the word intimate.“Aren’t we intimate?” Skeppy asked, a smug look on his face exponentially growing.“No!” Bad yelled, then backtracked, his tail seemingly growing smaller. “Well, yes, but not like that…”(Or rather, Bad is trying to cook but Skeppy gets curious)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	Demon's Tail

Bad’s tail was somewhat of an enigma to Skeppy. At first, he thought it was like a dog’s tail, seeing as how it shook whenever Skeppy was around, or when he was excited. But then he saw it wave around and swirl whenever Quackity or Tommy, so maybe it was more of a cat’s tail? 

Skeppy let these thoughts wander through his head as he glared at Bad's tail, the owner of said tail being across the room, cooking dinner, as Skeppy sat at the table. He saw as the tail calmly swayed from side to side, as Bad hummed a song that Skeppy was fairly sure he had shown him. 

He didn’t really even understand how it worked, or what certain reactions meant. Whenever they sat on the couch together, he could feel the tail wrapping around his leg, maybe his arm if they were cuddling. When he was scared, the tail would stand up straight, but if it was a threat he could handle, he would see it tense up and slowly start to swish around with the rhythm of his sword. Speaking of which, was it sharp? He’d seen Bad slash at zombies while turning by directing his tail at the undead’s face, but he wasn’t sure if that was just to distract them while he grabbed his weapon or if it was razor sharp enough to cut like a blade. From the times Bad had wrapped it around his arm, his hoodie didn't let him feel it, all he knew was that it could feel like a slightly thicker piece of yarn by how softly Bad wrapped it around him. Was it like a wire? Was it like a rope? Was it like-

“Skeppy, why are you staring at my behind?”

A pause. Skeppy panicked. But, at the same time, he didn’t think.

“Hey Bad, can I touch your tail?”

On God, he was a fucking dumbass.

Bad almost dropped the salad bowl he was taking to the table. 

“WHAT!” he yelled, his face flushing red at Skeppy’s question. “SKEPPY! YOU CAN’T- YOU CAN’T JUST ASK THAT?!”

“Why not? If it’s some sacred demon rule, I won’t do it, but I just wanted to know what it felt like.” Skeppy lolled his head to the side, like a curious dog. His calm exterior was a mask from the panic he was actually experiencing.

“You can’t!” Bad desperately waved his hands around, signaling a big no.

“Why not?”

“Well…” He put his hand in his hair. Skeppy watched as his tail moved in large, slow waves.  
“It’s… erm… considered somewhat intimate.” Bad emphasized on the word intimate.

“Aren’t we intimate?” Skeppy asked, a smug look on his face exponentially growing. 

“No!” Bad yelled, then backtracked, his tail seemingly growing smaller. “Well, yes, but not like that…”

Skeppy must’ve had a disappointed look on his face, because Bad’s ears had lowered at the sight of Skeppy.

“Oh, Skeppy, no…” He hesitantly moved his hand to Skeppy’s cheek. Suddenly, his ears sprung up, along with his tail.

“Oh! How about this!” He clapped his hands as he lowered his hoodie to show his small horns. He could change the size of them, but seemed to prefer to keep them as stubby little horns, almost like the ones Tubbo had, but his were slightly longer and black, and a bit sharper too. 

“You can touch my horns! Would that make you feel better, Geppy?”

Oh Jesus, the nickname, he couldn’t.

“Are you sure, Bad? I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“No, it’s fine! Plus, I heard it’s really nice.”

“You’ve… never had them touched before?”

“Not really, I’ve never had a friendship close enough to have them touch my horns, but I trust you!”

Cupid was just stabbing him with their arrow repeatedly by now. 

“Alright, if you’re fine with it.”

Bad sat in a chair right in front of Skeppy, then bowed down his head just enough so that he could reach the demon’s horns. Skeppy placed one hand on one horn and then the other on the other. He started at the tips.

“Oh! It’s fuzzy.”

Bad giggled. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s like touching a car seat.”

Bad shook his head a bit at that, letting out one of his “mrrrn”s at that.

Skeppy continued, massaging Bad’s horns around the middle, being careful so as to not cut himself on the tips (he had seen those in action, unlike the tail). He slowly felt Bad’s tail wrap around his leg as he slowly turned into putty from affection. Bad seemed to almost purr, melting into the chair where he sat. Skeppy thought it was positively adorable. Then, Skeppy started at the base of his horns, near Bad’s scalp.

At that, Bad let out a sound like a squeak. 

“Oh shoot, should I stop?”

“NO!” Bad suddenly looked up, getting closer to Skeppy, and then slowly backing away. “I mean… if you want to, but I… liked it?”

“Okay, SimpBoyHalo.” Skeppy smiled warmly as Bad pretended to be mad at him. He slowly moved onto Bad’s lap, facing forward so that he can continue massaging his horns.

“Is this okay-”

“Yes!” Bad answered quickly, obviously more flustered than before but he seemed to be enjoying it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Skeppy, enveloping him in a loose hug.

He slowly started from the base of the horns to the tips, obviously taking his time before his nimble fingers made their way to the roots. He let his fingertips travel down to the base, and then slowly and softly rubbed his thumbs where the base of the horns met the scalp of Bad’s fluffy hair. He looked down at Bad and looked at him (he looked akin to when a cat squashes their head on you and it does the little shut eye thing, which Skeppy thought was positively adorable), and he seemed to have achieved Nirvana. The purring was back, louder and so deep that Bad seemed to be vibrating along with it. Skeppy was very sure he’d never been more comfortable in his life.

Suddenly, Bad’s eyes shot open as he did a little “mrrrp” sound. He then shot up, nearly dropping Skeppy off the chair and onto the floor as he looked at him in the eye with panic as he yelled and ran towards the kitchen, as Skeppy remembered that the beef was still cooking.

Skeppy followed Bad into the kitchen as he saw Bad pull out the beef. It was slightly singed, but it was still edible, they both sighed.

Bad placed the beef on the table and then looked to face Skeppy. 

“You’re lucky I remembered about dinner, you muffinhead.” Bad said, crossing his arms, his oven mitts still on. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t have anything other than salad.”

Skeppy giggled.

“But did you like it? Y’know, me touching your horns?” 

Bad tensed as he took off his oven mitts. Slowly, he turned around and made his way to Skeppy, who thought he had massively messed up. He took Skeppy’s face in his hands and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then pulled away, still keeping his hands on Skeppy’s face. 

“I suppose I did.” He smiled, slightly tilting his head.

Skeppy suddenly pulled in Bad, giving him a peck on the lips, which Bad returned sweetly. It was small, and frankly, it didn’t last very long, but it was pleasant.

The pair gazed at each other until Bad made a loud ahem sound, getting back to the kitchen. There was a prolonged silence until Bad decided to break it.

“Well, if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you touch my tail next time.”

Skeppy shook out of his daze at the sound of the fact that there might be a “next time”. He grinned. 

“Oh yeah? Am I so good that I brought a demon down by melting him like ice cream?”

“Shut it, you muffinhead. Now help me set the table.”

“Of course, Bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh first fic so uh yeah. i tried. i accept criticism but pls be nice. have a good day/night.


End file.
